


Goodbye,  Haurchefant

by Kisaaoi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Demisexuality, Feels, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Revenge, Sad, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, demisexual OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaaoi/pseuds/Kisaaoi
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Goodbye,  Haurchefant

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends Fleur and Nahaara- Who did not warn me about this cut scene. 
> 
> Y'all are jerks.

Though Haurchefant took the blow, I still felt the gaping wound as he fell.

For an eternity, I watched him fall. In that moment, I could truly see.

Haurchefant smiling, kindly.

His offer of random food and drink.

His passionate words.

His quirky smile.

All the moments I squandered... I took them all for granted. 

The escaping archbishop and knights completely forgotten as The others raced to my fallen savior as I stood there in shock. Aymeric cradled the fallen knight, tears already building up in his eyes. 

“ Haurchefant...” I fell the the ground beside him, unable to stand any longer as the weight of what happened crashed upon me. He slowly turned his head and met my gaze.

“You...you are unharmed?” he winced. “F-Forgive me... I could not bear the thought of... of...”

He reached out a shaking hand, and without thinking, I took it, gripping it hard. As if my hold would anchor him here.

“You'll... you'll be okay, yeah?” I stuttered. “Stay with me, Haurchefant! Please!”

“Oh, do not look at me so,” he nearly whispered. “A smile better suits a hero...”

I gripped his hand tighter. So many times had he brought a smile to my face. So many times I didn't let him see it. But now...

I raised my head and, for him, I smiled. For the first time in a long while, I did not have to force it. His eyes lit up with a returning smile, before dimming as his last breath escaped his lips.

One by one, everyone closed their eyes and turned away. I placed his hand beside him and stood. A rage I never felt before burned inside me. It filled the hole in my chest that appeared when Haurchefant was struck. My hands clenched into fists at my sides as it consumed me. I looked up to see the airship carrying the Archbishop and the Knights sailing away.

“I swear... on everything I am... on everything I have... I will see them destroyed.”

I blinked back the tears I felt stinging my eyes.

I would not let myself mourn til they lie dead at my feet.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

The walk to the cliff never seemed this long before.

I slowed in my approach as I came upon the newly erected tombstone, stopping once I stood before it. I gripped the broken shield in my hands.

“It's done,” I looked out at the horizon. “I swore I would and... I now see how hallow revenge is. How can it be anything else when you're still...” I hugged the shield tighter as I fell to my knees before the cold stone. “Why did you do it, huh? Why did you have to be so noble? So.. kind?”

Finally, I let the tears fall.

“I never knew what this feeling was, ya'know? I had never felt it before,” I chuckled through my tears. “I guess I'm a bit slow on the uptake, yeah?” I rested the shield against the gravestone. “I'll never forget you, my dear friend.” I knelt forward and placed a small kiss upon the stone.

“Goodbye, Haurchefant.”


End file.
